


hands? hands.

by patternson



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Hand kink?, finger kink?, implications of the deed being done, make out sesh, pining illumi, sex i mean sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternson/pseuds/patternson
Summary: so basically, they did the deed the night before, but like illumi don’t remember it, and the they genderbent cause i said so. also they make out.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 18





	hands? hands.

**Author's Note:**

> hey what’s up my friens, i hope you enjoy this, especially you dirty hand kinkers, this goes out to you./lh 
> 
> 💪😛

-heya, i’m bored, and i like hxh, and genderbend make things spicy, so i say. yes to hisoka and illumi genderbend fic. 😛-

Hisoka walked around the bed, a white sheet draped around her hourglass figure, it extenuated her waist that sloped into her wide hips. Her hair was still stuck out in different directions, the back long and brushing the bare skin of her back, her bangs hitting her eyes. Without even glancing away from the woman laying in her bed, comforter wrapped around her tightly, she quietly crouched down at the side of the bed, her nose slightly brushing the pillow. 

Hisoka raised her arm, long slender fingers decorated with gaudy rings, and each finger came to a point, as sharp as Illumi’s needles. She slowly moved her arm gently touch Illumi’s collarbones. Her pale skin was marked with a reminder of they did the night before. Hisoka’s fingers still touching her, taking her time as she moved up towards the other woman’s neck. It too, was littered with marks. Her hair, long silky black, falling off the edge of the bed. 

Feather light touches from the tip of her hands were still enough to wake Illumi up. Illumi’s hand went flying to grab Hisoka’s wrist, she hadn’t even opened her eyes. “What are you doing?” She asked the other girl, who seemed to be caressing her neck. 

Hisoka simply leaned in close to her ear, breath tickling the side of her face, Illumi fluttering her eyes open to see what was happening. “I am simply admiring you darling, can I not do that? Even after the night we had? Hmm,” Hisoka whispered, still very airy in her ear. Shivers were going up and down Illumi’s spine. 

Hisoka’s fingers resumed, but instead of going higher, they went back down. Illumi took a large breath, trying to hide the fact that Hisoka can do such a thing to her just by touching her. The fingers danced down further and further, another hand went to the soft silky black hair, taking it and gently tugging as she combed it with her fingers. 

Illumi finally looked over to Hisoka, her sheet had dropped as was limply covering her legs, her chest fully exposed. Illumi sat up, comforter also dropping just a little, Hisoka gave her a curious glance. But, Illumi just stayed there for a moment, until Hisoka rose from her crouching position, taking a hand away from Illumi’s body, to keep the sheet somewhat on herself. Her skin went rigid, being away from Hisoka’s hands, she wanted them back. 

Illumi scooted over Hisoka sliding in next to her, and kissed her. It was a sweet little one, one that a lover might give the other after a long day at work, but Illumi wanted to kiss much deeper than that. She wanted to remember the kisses they would share, she wanted to feel every single inch of her body, if her skin was as smooth as it looked, she wanted to know where her hands would go, if she like them tangled up in Illumi’s hair, or if she preferred her hands to be roaming her body, feeling as much as she could. 

So Illumi pushed more deeply into the kiss, hoping Hisoka got the hint, she did. Illumi still wanted more. She got her hands moving, starting at the bottom of Hisoka’s hair pulling o it slightly, travelling down to her shoulders, than going to her neck. Everything was just so much better than what she could ever imagine. Every touch from her was sending shocks throughout her body, igniting a fire in her stomach she didn’t knew she had. It was just so intoxicating, and she just wanted more and more. 

Hisoka’s hands in specific were a drug she was to addicted to.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a comment kudos or whatever you want.
> 
> also sorry i post a lot of short things, cause writing long ones are hard, and i can do these in 2 hours.


End file.
